disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Boonnetta Proud
Boonnetta Proud is Ray Ray Proud, Sr.'s wife and Ray Ray, Jr. and S'mo's mother, who along with her husband, Ray Ray ate the whole cake at Oscar and Trudy's wedding before it was even cut according to Trudy. She has handfuls of bracelets and earrings. Role in the episode When Trudy's family, the Parkers arrive to attend twins, BeBe and CeCe's baptism, Oscar secretly sends Bobby to invite Ray Ray and his family over so that he can even the odds with the Parkers behind Trudy's back; much against her wishes. Boonnetta is first seen arriving with her family: her husband, Ray Ray Proud, Sr. and their sons, Ray Ray, Jr. and S'mo to Oscar's home in their car. As Ray Ray's car had faulty brakes, he accidentally crashes into Reuben Parker's super advanced SUV, and a fierce rivalry between the two fathers breaks out over who should pay for the damage. Boonnetta is later seen borrowing Leslie Parker's earrings to show Ray Ray then she introduces her overgrown baby, S'mo to Leslie, Diana Parker, and Chanel Parker when he is caught teething on Chanel's leg. With so many relatives staying in the same house now, Oscar and his family are forced to sleep in a tent. To make thing easier, Ray Ray makes a bet: whoever reaches the rooms first, gets to sleep. After asking how Dr. Parker feels about that, Dr. Parker cheats by running ahead of them, which leads to a small squabble. Later, Boonnetta and the rest of the families join Oscar and his family for dinner when Oscar calls them down. However, their dinner is interrupted by Penny saying grace and Ray Ray, Jr. and S'mo having eaten everything. Luckily, Oscar knows a place where they can all eat, The Red Clam, and he promises to pay. During the dinner at the restaurant, Boonnetta and the Prouds are seen enjoying their dinner until the Parker family decide to join along as well. But then, a family food fight occurs when Dr. Parker starts fighting with S'mo over a lobster and calling him a baby behemoth, which makes Boonnetta want to smack Dr. Parker with a fish and then get herself smacked with a clam by Dr. Parker's wife, Maureen in return only for Ray Ray to unsuccessfully come to her defense. The next morning, at the Proud/Parker family picnic, Boonnetta and her family are seen arguing with the Parker family over a game of Red Light - Green Light. Later, Boonnetta and her family are playing touch football against the Parker family, where the Parkers win at the end through cheating by having their pet Dachshund, Coco win for them, which leads to yet another family fight and argument. After Penny, Chanel, and Ray Ray, Jr. are caught driving the mind-reading SUV truck by Sunset Boulevardez while on their way to the mall and to get away from their feuding families, another family argument and fight breaks out when each family member accuses either child for the idea in the first place, which eventually leads the Parker family to leave despite Dr. Parker feeling sorry for not attending the twins' baptism. Then, Boonnetta and her family leave. Luckily, Penny is able to convince the Parkers that Boonnetta and her family have left and vice versa, which convinces them to attend the baptism the next day. In the morning, at the church, the Parkers are mad to see Boonnetta and her family, who came late due to finishing the Wizard's $3.99 All-You-Can-Eat buffet, having arrived as well, which leads to another fight until Penny silences them and Chanel and Ray Ray, Jr. join her to remind them how ridiculous they've been acting and what family really means to them, which leads to both families finally reconciling and making amends. At night, all families are having a peaceful dinner at the Proud family's home until Ray Ray, Jr. and S'mo start fighting over some pudding, which leads to yet another food fight but a little bit friendlier and amusing this time. Trivia *Despite Leslie being the one briefly seen arguing and fighting with Boonnetta, Boonnetta is hardly seen arguing and fighting with her most of the time and it's mostly Diana whom she does the arguing and fighting with. Gallery Proudparkerfamilyintro.png|Boonnetta Proud during the intro Behind the Family Lines (29).jpg vlcsnap-2016-06-15-17h15m48s130.png vlcsnap-2016-06-04-22h26m42s153.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-15-16h30m52s186.png Behind the Family Lines (31).jpg Vlcsnap-2016-06-15-16h32m57s842.png Behind the Family Lines (2).jpg Vlcsnap-2016-06-10-18h14m13s385.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-15-16h36m03s624.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-14-17h07m05s851.png vlcsnap-2016-06-04-22h43m12s499.png vlcsnap-2016-06-18-11h50m04s269.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-17-14h46m24s284.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-14-17h10m47s291.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-15-17h23m32s938.png Behind the Family Lines (20).jpg Vlcsnap-2016-06-15-16h44m54s067.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-15-16h44m58s444.png Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:The Proud Family characters Category:African American characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Lovers